HAPPY ENDING
by TentenGirl
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata seorang yang pernah di hianati dan berusaha mencari kebahagiaan yang baru di konoha


**HAPPY ENDING**

 **Disclaimer : chara naruto belong to kishi-sensei**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Chapter 1**

Hinata mengerjap tak percaya atas apa yang sedang dia lihat di depan kepalanya sekarang. Disana didepan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat pacarnya sedang berciuman dengan gadis ber rambut merah "toneri-kun !" teriak hinata mengagetkan mereka ber dua "Hinata" ucap toneri sambil menoleh kearah hinata "kenapa toneri-kun kenapa kau selingkuh di belakang ku " hinata mulai mendekat ke arah toneri dan gadis ber rambut merah itu "kehh kenapa ? Apa kau kaget ? Oh iya kau kan gadis kolot yang tidak mau di cium oleh pacarnya" "ta..tapi kenapa toneri-kun bukannya kita saling mencintai ke..kenapa kau tega menghianati perasaan ku" terlihat cairan bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata hinata "hah kau fikir aku mencintaimu, hey hyuga hinata dengarkan aku, aku berpacaran denganmu itu karena aku hanya memanfaat kanmu agar aku dapat menikmati kekayaan mu itu! Tapi lihat sekarang aku sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih kaya lebih cantik dan lebih segalanya darimu , oh iya dia juga tidak kolot sepertimu" mendengar itu air mata hinata akhirnya tumpah juga dia sudah tidak kuat mendengar perkataan toneri yamg sangat menyakitkan hati "te..tega sekali kau berbicara seperti itu toneri kun hikzz hikzz baiklah mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbaik hikzz mu..mulai sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan ini . oh ya terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepada ku" setelah mengatakan itu hinata langsung bergegas meninggalkan toneri dan gadis ber rambut merah itu , hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah

Sesampainya di rumah hinata langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk menangis sepuasnya di dalam kamarnya , hinata menangis semalaman sampai tertidur sendiri karena kelelahan. Ke esokan paginya saat mentari sudah menjulang agak tinggi terdengar ketokan pintu yang agak nyaring mengganggu tidur hinata Tokk tokk tokk "Nee-chan cepat bangun ayo kita sarapan bersama-sama ayah menunggumu di bawah" teriak hanabi sambil terus mengetok pintu kamar kakaknya Hoammzz iya hanabi kau keruang makan lah dulu nanti nee-chan menyusul" setelah mendengar balasan dari kakaknya akhirnya hanabi memilih pergi keruang makan terlebih dahulu "hah mataku bengkak pasti gara-gara semalam aku menangis" ucap hinata sambil memandangi wajahnya dicermin "sudahlah mending aku keruang makan saja, tadi kata hanabi ayah menunggu ku apa ada yang akan disampaikan ya?" setelah mencuci mukan dan menggosok gihi akhirnya hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan . Sesampainya hinata di ruang makan hinata langsung di suruh ibunya utuk duduk terlebih dahulu "selamat pagi ayah" sapa hinata "pagi" balas ayahnya "oh ya sebaiknya kita mulai saja sarapannya sekarang" kata ibu hinata sampil duduk di samping ayah hinata "haii, selamat makan" mereka makan dengan nikmat tanpa ada suara setelah ber doa . akhirnya setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka ayah hinata pun akhirnya buka suara "hinata minggu depan ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke amerika untuk urusan bisnis apa kau mau ikut? Kemarin ayah akan sedah bertanya kepada hanabi dan dia berkata akan ikut kami ke amerika ?" ayah hinata bertanya seranya memandang intens kepada hinata " a..ayah apakah aku harus ikut?" tanya hinata hati-hati "tidak itu terserah keputusanmu saja kami tidak akan memaksa" jawab ayah hinata dengan nada lembut "ka..kalau begitu apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini a..aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan orang lain" hinata melirik ayahnya dengan hati-hati takut dia akan di marahi ayah nya " baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu tapi kau harus melanjutkan kuliahmu dengan baik dan jaga kesehatan" "ta..tapi ayah bo..bolehkah aku pindah ke Universitas konoha aku dengar disana merupakan universitas terbaik" hinata melihat ayahnya sambil memohon "itu terserah keputusanmu asalkan kau serius belajar ayah akan selalu mendukung mu" kata ayah hinata bijak "terima kasih ayah aku sayang kamu" hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya . Setelah acara peluk berpelukselesaiakh berpelukan selesai mereka akhirnya kembali melakukan aktivitas masing masing

Setelah seminggu akhirnya keluarga hinata berangkat ke amerika , sekarang hinata sedang mengemas barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke konoha untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya "yoshh semangat hinata kau harus kuat mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa melupakan toneri-kun"

TBC


End file.
